Telling Lexi
by superstar1030
Summary: Sequel to I've missed you. Jade tells Lexi Beck is her dad a week before Beck and Jade get married."Are you telling me my family friend for 9 years is ACULLY MY DAD!" How will it effect the wedding? k  because i have NO idea where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok do you guys remember my story I've missed you and I promised a sequel here it is! I know I wrote the first one a LONG time ago but I have been busy with different stories. Oh and this takes place 9 years after I've missed you so Jade is 30 beck is 31 and Alexa is 12. ENJOY!**

Jade's Pov

so we're getting married in a week" beck said. "Yep" I replied. HE kissed my lips. "so I was thinking don't you think Lexi should meet her father" he said. "well um I don't really…FINE!" I said. "do you want me to come with" he asked. "No I got it go check if my dress in at the store" I said. "ok what does it look like again I want to get the right one" He asked. "It's a black wedding dress how many black wedding dresses do you think they have!" I said.

Alexa's Pov

I was in my room doing my homework for History. "The 30th president of the united states um..." I thought. There was a knock on my door. "It's open" I said. My mom walked in. "Hey mom" I said. "So Lexi do you know what a weeks from Saturday is?" she asked. "Yeah you and Beck are getting married if this is about my dress it's in my closet" I said. "Cool so um I think you should start calling Beck something else" she said. "You want me to call him Dad because you guys are getting married" I said. "No I want you to call him Dad because he IS your father" she said. WHAT! "What? WHAT!" I screamed. "Are you telling me my family friend for 9 years is ACULLY MY DAD!" I continued. "yes" she said. "Explain" I said. "Well when I 18 I had you. Beck was my high school boyfriend and at graduation we…well you know." She said. "Why didn't you tell me when I met him" I said still pissed. "because you were 3 and at that time you just found out you had a dad. Then Beck came by surprise and you told me you hated your dad and the timing didn't feel right" She said. "GO!" I yelled. "LEXI I AM JUST TRYING TO EXPLAIN!" Mom yelled. "WELL I DON'T WANT YOUR EXPLAINING!" I screamed. "FINE I am going to meet your dad at the dress store" she said and left. About 10 minuets later the door bell rang. I answered it. "Hi I have a wedding Cake for Jadelyn West" a man said. "yeah yeah" I took the cake. It was so my mom it was black. I hate this! I looked to my right a hammer. I looked in front on me the cake. I thought of my mom she would hate what I'm about to do. GOOD!

**I know really short but I will try to update soon. Review! To see Alexa and Jade's dresses and the cake go to my profile.**

**-Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is going to be the last chapter. I know I've missed you was so long but I keep having ides for other stories and I want to write some and im in the middle of a lot. Ok **

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Beck's Pov

"Beck what are we going to do!" cried Jade. Lexi destroyed our wedding cake. Jade sent her to her room about 15 minutes ago. "Look Jade maybe it was a mistake to wait and tell her about me" I said. "NO" Jade said sarcastically. "so maybe I would be best to postpone the wedding till she feels comfortable with this" I said even thought I REALLY didn't want to. "What? No!" Jade looked hurt. I hugged her. "I don't want to but I love Lexi and I want her to be happy" I said. "THIS ISN'T HER DISITION!" Jade yelled. "look how about I go talk to her and we'll se what happens" I said. "ok but what about the cake" Jade said. "don't worry we will just ask my cousin to make us a new one I mean she DOES own a bakery" I said.

Alexa's Pov

UGH! EVERY THING I KNOW IS A LIE! I love Beck but him being my father! No just NO! I kicked the wall and started to cry. Then there was a knock on my door. "GO AWAY" I yelled. Beck came in. "hey" he said in voice that sounded like he was talking to a little kid. "please talk to me" he said. "no" I said. "what do you call what you just did" he teased. "SHUT UP" I said. He chuckled. "you are to much like your mom" he said. "but you have my eyes" he said. "no I don't your not my dad" I said. "yes I am and I love you can you please just except this" he begged. "no" I SAID. "you don't have to me dad you can still call me Beck. I wont act like your dad I'll treat you the way I did before" he said. I thought about it for a second. "maybe" I said. He held out his hand. I smiled. We did our secret hand shake we made up when I was 6. I hugged him. He hugged back. "I love you dad" I said. "I love you too Lexi" he said.

Jade's Pov

"I do" I said. It was the wedding Beck looked very handsome in his tux. I looked awesome in my black wedding dress. I looked over at Andre he was Beck's Best man. Next I looked at Cat she was my maid of honor it was the first time I saw her in only black of course her hair was still red and I picked out the dress but still. Then I looked at Alexa she looked beautiful. Finally I looked at Beck and tears filled in my eyes. NO! Jade you do NOT cry. I held them back. "I do" Beck said. "you may kiss the bride". Beck kissed me. When we pulled back I smiled. I was so happy.

At the party

"OMG Jadey you are married now!" Cat exclaimed. I nodded. "I cant wait till Robbie and I get married" she said. I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys!" Vega said as she came up to us. "what are you doing here" I snapped. "I was invited" Tori said. "I didn't invite you Beck did" I said. "ok" she said "congrats though! Who knew you would be the first out of all of us to get married and have kids" she said. "I DID" Cat said. "her and Beck b are SO in love" cat said. Then I saw Lexi sitting at her table picking at her food. "um I'll be right back" I said. I sat next to her. "hey Lex" I said. "hi" she replied. "are you having fun" I asked. "its ok" she said. "why don't you dance" I told her. "I don't want to" She said. "come on you're a performer you go to Hollywood arts middle school" I said. "for singing and acting but I have been thinking" she said. "about what" I asked. "I don't want to admit this but…I'm really glad you told Beck I my dad before the wedding" she said. "thanks" I replied and I hugged her.

**Ok there it is YEAH I CAN START OTHER STORIES! Thanks! Review.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
